Secret
by hetalianGemini
Summary: MPREG


This shouldn't be happening. The extra layers that were meant to hide everything, would probably cause him to faint of a heat stroke. His uniform felt all too tight. His baby was kicking up a storm, their hands and feet harshly pressing against the wall of warm flesh and blood protecting them from the outside world. He wished he could stay seated, but it seems life would go against him. Just like it always does.

"Red Leader, please stand." Groaning internally, he stood, his left eye glancing around the room at the other war leaders. As Red Leader, he needed to attend a meeting every six months as a way to keep the mortality rate of innocents down. And of course it would be just his dumb luck that a meeting that was scheduled for the previous month was rescheduled due to a natural disaster which had hit parts of Europe, keeping many leaders - Including himself - from making the trip to the meeting hall at the Turquoise base, at the allotted time. And that's how he found himself standing in front of a table, bundled up in at least ten layers, and attempting to hide his very overdue middle from the other leaders who still sat.

Feeling his baby kick out towards the rest of the room, he resisted the urge to rub the targeted area. He'd rather keep his baby a secret so the information couldn't be used against him. Feeling the baby move down more than usual, he wondered absentmindedly if today was the day. He surely hoped not. Starting up with speaking of his insights, he could barely keep his attention on what he was saying. The feeling of his child's weight pressing down on his pelvis being a great distraction as well as a discomfort.

By the time break was called, he was already up and on his way to the bathroom. Being two weeks overdue made him a lot slower, and this baby was heavy adding to his speed deduction. Only just making it to the stall, he felt the head of his baby push up against his bladder, flushing out his system completely. Though it was more completely than usual, his body feeling near unnoticeably lighter, but lighter nonetheless.

After break, he sat back into his chair, the solid wood sending a painful shock up his spine. How he would last the next three hours of this is beyond him. Scooting his chair in as much as possible so his abdomen was under the table, he rubbed the spot where he felt the head of his baby, it causing him a bit of discomfort in the way he was sitting. Keeping his hands over his only barely noticeably deflated bump, he tried to keep his attention on the meeting. He or she was moving around quite a bit, almost feeling like they were in distress, which was odd unless...

Moments later he understood what was going on. His eye widened in shock as he felt the head force it's way down into his birth canal, the child squirming and kicking at the tight walls surrounding them causing him even more discomfort. Why now of all places?! This kid had all the time before this as well as after the meeting, so why now?!

Feeling the urge to bare down he ignored it, instead he closed his legs tightly, hooking his ankles together, trying his best to keep the baby from coming out during the meeting. Looking over to the clock he saw that he still had just under three hours left here. Just great.

He was trying. Honestly he was. It wasn't his fault that his baby had decided to come out during a very important meeting. Said infant was head down only inches above his entrance, or well exit in this case. He blocked out whatever was happening within his body at the sound of another leader addressing him.

"Red Leader, what is your opinion on this?"

"Excuse me?"

"It would be in good sense to pay attention, Red Leader." Well that's nice, the other leaders went back to their conversation sans one. The Teal Leader who has a base in the southern area of Sweden, looked at him from her seat to his left. She could see the widening of his eye and his near unnoticeable flinches at every harsh contraction that shot through his body.

"Är du okej, röd ledare?" The light brunette whispered to the pained male next to her. The shocked expression adorning his face was masked with a confused one only a moment later.

"What did you say? I couldn't understand what you said." His response gained a sad smile from the other leader. She was a kind girl, early twenties at most, much too kind to be a war leader. But here she was.

"S'rry I know th't it's d'ff'cult to 'nd'rst'nd wh't I say s'm't'mes. I 'sk'd if you w're 'k'y, R'd L'd'r?" She could use a little fine tuning on her accent but at least she was understandable when speaking English.

"I'm alright. My prosthetic is bugging me and I have a stomach ache. Nothing too bad." He continued to converse with the young woman, his pain and the baby trying to greet the world forgotten for the time being. The two managed to talk in whispered voices for almost two hours before she was called up to speak. The loss in a conversational partner brought back the pain as well as the feeling of the baby sitting right inside his entrance.

His body seized up and he felt his rim being pulled tight against the large head of the child. Managing to stay silent through his body's autonomous actions, he felt the head force it's way out of him, his military slacks not giving much of any room for anything else to come out. Groaning internally he glanced up at the clock, proving that the end of the meeting was closer yes but not close enough. This baby was stubborn just like their mother, managing to force their shoulders out partway. Honestly this kid would be the death of him.

His attention was reverted back up to his lower abdomen, the feeling of movement making itself apparent. Just great, there was a second baby that wanted out during the meeting. Can't anything go right for once? Feeling the second baby drop down, he realized how they were positioned too late. Both babies collided within him causing the first to be pushed further out of him, and the second baby had gotten stuck on his pelvis by their head, major discomfort and pain running through his body. His pants were all to tight now, with the head and shoulders of the first taking all of the room and then some. Glancing around the room, he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned the front of his pants giving more room to the not so little one.

Glancing over to his bag which sat on the floor on his right, he quietly opened it and searched for anything that could help in this situation. Finding an object that one of his second in command had jokingly put in his bag before the meeting, he laughed softly taking hold of the pacifier. This would have to do.

Scooting his chair in as much as he could while still being able to see his opened pants from over his majorly deflated bump, the only thing in there was the placentas that were still connected to both babies at this point, he grabbed a handkerchief out of his inner coat pocket and set to work. Using the handkerchief to wipe the fluid from his first's nose and mouth, he quickly put the pacifier into the child's mouth cutting their first cry. Well that was one less thing to worry about. Using the handkerchief once again he wiped the fluid from the rest of the babe's head, neck, and shoulders. He ran a few fingers over the soft yet damp hair of his half-born baby, the motion calming him down a little. Sure he was still in major pain, but the knowledge that his firstborn was alright and well, relieved some of the fear and stress he was experiencing. Not all of it though, seeing as the second baby was stuck in his pelvis by the head. Glancing back at the clock, he was relieved to see that the meeting would be over within the hour. He just had to hope for three things:

A) That his baby would stay put until either of his second in command could enter the room.

B) That he wasn't asked to stand, or asked anything at that matter. His open pants wouldn't be of any help in concealing the plainly obvious baby sticking out of his hole, and he fears if asked to give a verbal answer to anything that he would vocalize everything from whatever he needed to say to the pained grunts and moans he had been keeping under wraps. That would give everything away.

And C) That the leaders to either side of him wouldn't take notice of his state.

Continuing to run his hand over the head, he shifted in his seat feeling the second baby get free from his pelvic bone and fall into it's older sibling once again. The head in his hand pushed downwards more as he glanced at the clock. Making an attempt to close his pants he got his things together and prepared to wait for the rest of the leaders to leave before attempting to do so himself. Watching leaders file out of the room he slowly stood from his seat and waddled slightly bowlegged out of the room. Stopping to lean against the wall, he watched both his second in command running up to him.

"Sir are you alright?" The taller of the two asked.

"I would be if a certain duo hadn't decided to make an appearance during the meeting."

"Wait... So you're saying that-" Nodding he placed most of his weight against the wall.

"I have a baby sticking halfway out of me and I've been trying to hide it through the whole meeting." Both men standing before him stared in shock, still processing what he had just said. Putting the pieces together, the two helped their laboring leader into their vehicle and sat him down before the shorter with the large eyebrows pulled his pants off of him. Sighing in relief at being freed from the tight clothing, he pushed feeling the first baby slip fully out of him. As soon as their older sibling had left his body, the younger of the two slid out as far as their hips. Pushing six more times, Tord felt his younger child leave his body fully and sat back.

Taking both babies into his arms, he felt his restraint break and began to cry.

"You both just couldn't wait to meet me, could you?" The smile on his face was accompanied by the waterfall of happy tears streaming down his cheeks.

God he loves his kids.

~~~~~~~~~  
1854 words  
I had given myself this prompt in order to get the ball rolling:

Prompt: Baby born during a meeting into RL's pants

Pretty basic whoops ≧ω≦

Didn't name either of the twins but their both little girls.

Also I have no clue who the father is... Maybe Matt...

Sorry I had so much writers block and couldn't update. I thank Kittenzlove for proofreading and giving me ideas.

The Teal leader is a new OC of mine, though she isn't really meant to be a leader... Her name is Edith Annika Holm

Ringo's will be up soon [I just need to write it lmao]

~Mari


End file.
